Flying Lessons
by goddess-diana-hecate
Summary: Hermione just discovered there's going to be a Flying Exam on NEWTS, big problem. Can the new flying instructor help he over-come her fear of heights and pass without her falling for him? HermioneMarcus
1. Default Chapter

Hermione sighed as she glanced over the sheet of parchment in her hands. It was the worse thing possible, and she has hoped it would never come down to it. There was a flying section for her NEWTS. There was nothing in the study guide on that let alone any indication since it wasn't on the OWLS. "I'm going to fail." She moaned dropped the paper as she put her head in her hands.

"Going to fail what?" Her two best friends Harry and Ron asked as they had just entered the common room.

"My NEWTS."

Ron chuckled. "Hermione you're the smartest witch in Hogwart's History. There is no way you could possible fail."

"There's a flying test."

"So?" Harry asked.

"In case you two haven't noticed I'm not the worlds best flier and I'm terrified of heights." Hermione said nearly in tears.

"Hey calm down Mione, we'll help you."

"Yea who better to help you learn to fly then the best there is?"

"And free of charge since we're your bestest friends in the entire world."

"Ron there isn't a word called 'bestest' for the hundredth time." She mumbled.

"Well who cares." Ron grumbled.

Harry smiled as he pulled Hermione's hands away from her face. "Don't worry you'll do fine."

The trio had been through everything together from their first year and now to their last year of Hogwart's. Harry and Ron now towering at a little over six feet each. Both bodies fit from Quidditch. Hermione at five foot seven, her brown hair still bushy, but not as much. The defeat of Voldemort over the summer brought them closer together.

Lucius Malfoy along with some other Death Eaters like Bellatrix LeStrange, Radolphus

LeStrange Crabbe and Goyle's fathers, were all sent to Azkaban. Narcissa Malfoy has proven to be innocent and lives happily now at the Malfoy Manor. Most of the Slytherin's kept to themselves now that their parents were sent away or killed in the war.

Peter Pettigrew was found guilty of the deaths of James and Lilly Evans and was also sent to Azkaban. The only thing the trio wished was it was done sooner so Sirius would have been a free man before he was killed.

"Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said opened the portrait as she seventeen year old looked up. "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you."

"Maybe you get out of taking the exam." Ron said trying to give her some hope.

"Somehow I don't think so Ron." she said following her professor to the gargoyle statue. "Orange sherbet." She said as Hermione smiled slightly at the new password.

"Ah Miss Granger do have a seat." He said as she did so. "I understand there is a small dilemma with the NEWTS this year."

"I…"

He held up his hand. "I'm afraid there is no way to excuse you from the Flying NEWT, but there is a way to help you pass it."

"You mean a tutor?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Harry and Ron kind of volunteered to help me."

"Yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of someone older perhaps." He said with a small twinkle in his eyes. "With the passing of Madame Hooch over the summer we needed to find a new flying instructor."

Hermione nodded remembering the sadness with Madame Hooch was killed by Lucius Malfoy. She was the only teacher they had lost in the war, along with some Aurors from the Ministry. "Miss Granger I would like to introduce you to our new Flying Instructor and your new tutor. Mr. Marcus Flint."

Hermione's eyes widened as the former Slytherin Quidditch Captain walked into the room. His black hair was still cut short, his dark eyes looked very intense as he smiled at Professor Dumbledore. She noticed his teeth looked as if they had been straightened too. His smile faded when he saw who he was going to tutor. "Can't you get Wood here to do this?" He asked.

"I have spoken to Mr. Wood and he has been very busy practicing with Puddlemere."

"Yes he was made captain." Minerva said smiling at the thought of her former student, even if he did indulge in Quidditch more then his school work.

"But professor…" Hermione stated ignoring the glaze the new professor was giving her.

"Hermione I'm sorry but there is no one else we could find on such short notice to help you." Minerva said with a pain in her heart to her favorite student..

"I trust the two of you to get along and show each other some respect." Dumbledore said smiling. "You may leave now and make up a schedule to work together."

Both nodded and left the room. "So you can't fly?" Marcus said smirking down at her.

Hermione glared at him. "Nobodies perfect."

"This coming from 'Lil Miss Perfect' herself."

"Look I just want to pass my NEWTS." She said getting annoyed with him already. "Just teach me to fly and that's all. We could meet in secret if it would ruin your image."

Marcus looked at her slightly shocked. He knew she had a temper, especially since she slapped Malfoy in her third year. It actually intrigued him that a Muggle-Born Gryffindor witch would do something like that to a Pure-Blooded Slytherin. He looked over the young Gryffindor witch who was seventeen now. He was a couple of inches taller then she was at six foot even. He was twenty-two now. Being five years older then she was, he had also been held back a year because he had failed his NEWTS. "Eight o-clock."

"What?" She asked as she stopped and looked at him.

"Tonight at eight o-clock meet me on the Quidditch Pitch."

"What about a br…"

"Don't worry about bringing a broom. I'll teach you on mine. Can't teach someone properly on those sorry excuses they use for the school." He said shaking his head at the Shooting Star. They need upgraded, he thought. "Is that okay with you?"

She nodded. "It's fine. See you then I guess." She said taking the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Marcus shook his head as he headed to his room, which was in connection with his office. He stopped when he saw a familiar face near it. "Hello Draco."

"Heard you were coming back, Marcus." The blonde said grinning.

"Yea took over Flying classes. Even got a job tutoring a seventh year in flying."

Draco laughed as they entered his office. "A seventh year? Whose the stupid one who can't fly?"

"Hermione Granger."

Draco's eyes widened. "Granger can't fly. Miss the-best-at-everything-she-does can't fly a broom stick?"

"Yea."

"Well and I thought this year couldn't get better and it just did. Granger can't fly a broom and without flying she'll fail her NEWTS." Draco said under his breath and looked up. "See you later."

"Yea later." Marcus said can't helping wondering if Draco was planning something or not.

A/N: Hope everyone likes J Also just so everyone knows he would have graduated in the second book, but was held back when he failed his NEWTS putting him into the same year as Oliver J 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sighed as she watched the clock tick by slowly above the mantle of the fire place in the Gryffindor Common Room. "If you keep watching it I'm pretty sure it won't go by any faster." A voice from behind her said causing her to jump.

She turned and glared. "Harry don't do that."

He chuckled as he ran his fingers through his black hair. "Sorry, but did you want to get some extra practice in before you meet your tutor?"

"I don't know. I don't even want to go."

Harry smiled as he sat next to her. "It won't be that bad. You'll be a natural in no time. Then the three of us can join a Quidditch team or make our own."

Hermione chuckled. "I doubt that."

"I'm serious. With Ron being Keeper, we could convince Fred and George to be beaters, you could be a Chaser, and I would be seeker."

"You're missing two chasers."

"We'll wait until Ginny graduates and we'll find ourselves one more person."

Hermione shook her head. "Your hopeless."

"Yea well, you love me anyways." He said smiling goofy. "So you never said who your tutor was."

Hermione looked at the clock. "You'll find out tomorrow morning during breakfast." She said since Dumbledore didn't wish to announce Flint's return at dinner. She got to her feet and grabbed her cloak. "I'll be back later."

"I'll walk with you." Harry said jumping to his feet.

"Harry you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

"You just want to know who my tutor is."

Well maybe. And you said this person was taking over Madam Hooch's job so it's only fair."

********************************

Marcus sighed as he flew over the Quidditch Pitch with his Lightning Bolt. The newest broom made this year. With it being twice as fast as the Firebolt it gave him the advantage. Sure he had plenty of chances to join any Quidditch team he wanted, but Puddlemere almost got him until he discovered Wood was on the team and he simply walked away. He saw Hermione coming out of the doors and noticed she wasn't alone. Flying a bit closer but not being seen he smirked seeing the great Harry Potter.

"Harry you can go back inside now." He heard Hermione say.

"Not until your tutor gets here. Who knows what could be lurking around at night."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"I'm certain nothing will jump out at her." A voice said causing both of them to turn.

As the figure came closer Harry quickly took out his wand and stood in front of Hermione. "What do you want Flint?"

Marcus smirked. "That's Professor Flint to you Potter and five points from Gryffindor for showing such disrespect to your teacher."

Harry's mouth hung open. There was no way possible Flint was the new flying instructor. He looked at Hermione.

"Harry I'll see you later okay." She said moving next to Marcus.

Marcus smirked as he looked at Harry. Even though he was only a couple of inches shorter then Potter was, he had the advantage to take away points.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin. "If anything happens to her, professor or not, I'm coming after you." He said in a low voice and turned and went back into the castle.

Hermione sighed. "Sorry, he's a bit protective."

"I thought it was a rule for all boyfriends to be." He said seeing her blush deeply.

"No, it's not like that at all. Harry and I are just friends, same with Ron and myself. I don't have a boyfriend."

"I find that hard to believe." Marcus said instantly clamping his lips shut hoping nothing else came out. "Come on." he said before she could say anything.

Hermione's head filled with questions. Why would he be saying things like that to her. She shook her head getting all weird and disturbed thoughts out of her head. She stopped when she saw he had and watched him set his broom on the ground.

"Okay now step the left of it, stick your right hand out and say 'up' and don't give me that look."

Hermione grumbled as she did as he said. "Up."

Marcus and Hermione looked at the broomstick and it stayed on the ground. "Okay, try saying it with feeling and concentrate. Forget about everything else on your mind. Your NEWTS, your friends, your family, everything. Just imagine yourself with the broom in your hand."

She nodded and she closed her eyes. "Up." She said as the broom quickly flew to her hand. "I did it." She said smiling.

"Good now get on."

"What?"

"You can't learn to fly a broomstick without actually getting on it." Hermione whimpered slightly and got on the broom. "Okay now kick off hard and hover lightly."

Hermione kicked off from the ground and was in the air for about maybe thirty seconds before she fell. "This is hopeless."

"You can't give up that easily."

"Easy for you to say. You try being high up in the air on a twig."

"It's not a twig and you were only about a foot off the ground." Marcus told her holding out his hand.

Hermione glanced at his hand expecting him to hex her or something and took it as he pulled her to the ground. "Now try again."

"Again?"

"Yes again. We're not leaving this pitch until you can at least hover correctly."

"We'll be here all night then." She complained.

"If it takes all night then we'll be here. Besides it's Friday you don't have any classes tomorrow."

"Great." She grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape had started his nightly rounds allowing him to take a breather of fresh air. A small smile came to his face as he heard two people talking  
  
and hurried towards the Quidditch Pitch. "What do we have here?"  
  
Marcus and Hermione turned around startled. "Sorry sir, was giving Miss Granger some flying lessons."  
  
"You do realize Professor Flint that it is an hour past curfew correct?"  
  
Marcus glanced at his watch as his eyes widened. He hadn't realized they had been out there that long. And he had just gotten Hermione used to hovering and being  
  
at least five feet off the ground. "I'm sorry Professor Snape I take full responsibility."  
  
His words not only shocked his former professor but also Hermione. Why on earth would a Slytherin like him stick up for a Gryffindor like her. Maybe she was  
  
thinking too much into it. He could be doinjg it so she wouldn't have detention and he could get their flying lessons over with sooner so he wouldn't have to be anywhere  
  
near her anymore. Shje looked up at Snape who was eyeing his former student. "I'll let it slip just this once, but do rememebr you are a professor now and you have to  
  
set examples and for everyone." He said eyeing Hermione now who instantly looked at the ground appearing to find it quite interesting. "You should be getting to your  
  
room now Miss Granger before I am forced to take off points."  
  
"Yes Professor Snape." Hermione said nodding. "Goodnight professor's." She said making her way back into the castle.  
  
"We'll resume after breakfast Her... Miss Granger." Marcus said.  
  
The girl turned around and nodded to him and hurried inside.  
  
"Tell me something Mr. Flint. How is it possible for you to lose track of time being with her?" Snape asked curiously.  
  
Marcus sighed and looked up. "I don't know. We just did. It won't happen again though."  
  
"I'm sure it won't. Just remember she is still a student and the Ministry frowns against all teacher/student realitionships."  
  
"What relationship?" Marcus asked extremely shocked and confused as he picked up his broomstick.  
  
"I did not imagine the chemistry between the two of you." He said as he continued his patrol.  
  
Hermione sighed as she caught her breath. Running the entire way back to the potrait of the Fat Lady. "Slimy slugs." She said remmebering not to let Ron pick  
  
the password again.  
  
She walked in and was bombared by her two best friends. "Are you okay?" Ron asked getting her into a tight hug not planning on letting her go. "Did that git do  
  
something to you?"  
  
"Ron can't breathe." She managed to say.  
  
"Right sorry." He said letting her go only to have arry hug her now.  
  
"I shouldn't have left you alone."  
  
"I'm fine." She mumbled. "Just lost track of time."  
  
"With him!" Harry asked angrily. "Hermione if he hurt you I'll..."  
  
"Hary calm down." Hermione said as he loosened his grip on her and she covered his mouth. "I promise all he was doing was teaching me to fly that's all." She  
  
looked at Ron. "And how do you know who my tutor is?"  
  
"Harry." He said smiling sheepishly.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat on the couch as the two boys sat on each side of her. "I'm exhausted."  
  
"Poor baby." Ron said putting his arm around her shoulder and pulled her a bit closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You guys never said flying was this hard." She said getting herself comfortable as she felt Harry pull her legs up onto his lap.  
  
"It's not." Harry said taking her shoes and socks off and set them on the ground massaging her feet gently. "Maybe it's just Flint's teaching way. You  
  
remember how he was when he was camptain. He pushed the Slytherin team almost as hard of Oliver pushed us."  
  
"He's probably doing worse since you're in Gryffindor." Ron said resting his head on hers.  
  
"Maybe..." She said as she started to drift asleep. 


End file.
